


The Drowners

by disco2004



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, Rain, Sharing a Bed, theyre both autistic/adhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco2004/pseuds/disco2004
Summary: Sebastian and Elliott meet up and have a realization.
Relationships: Elliott/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Drowners

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Suede's The Drowners.

The first thing that Sebastian thinks when he meets Elliott is that he's gorgeous. Sebastian's not gay, but he's acutely aware of the way that Elliott's dimples widen when he smiles, and how his hair frames his face. The way that Elliott laughs, loud and sonorous, makes Sebastian's heart flutter, even when they're in separate parts of the saloon. Elliot makes him miss easy shots in pool, and every time Sam hoots and hollers because Seb never fucks up pool.

Sebastian only gets the chance to talk to Elliott in the saloon. He sees the other man around town (Obviously, there's not much room to avoid people in Pelican Town) but they can chat freely about their hobbies on the few days when neither of them are too busy- Elliot doesn't understand programming but listens attentively whenever Sebastian goes on long tangents about his latest projects. Elliott doesn't make fun of him for flapping his arms when he gets excited about the intricacies of code.

In turn, Sebastian loves listening to Elliott explain how his story is progressing; the way his words tumble out in excited blurbs, punctuated by Elliott tapping his fingers on the table and bouncing his leg. He's practially glowing, and frequently expresses how happy he is to share details about his story to someone other than the small crabs that scuttle into his cabin. They're both a little drunk- Not enough that Gus minds, but enough that Sebastian is considering throwing pebbles at Sam's window and asking (Begging) to crash on his floor so he doesn't have to make the trek back to his home and risk waking Demetrius up.

Elliott is explaining his characters and Sebastian is enthralled- partially by Elliott's talent for explaining the complicated relationship between his protagonist and her mother, and partially by how fucking pretty Elliott is.

He talks with his hands, which gives Sebastian a fair excuse to look at his slender fingers, his nails painted a royal emerald color that matches his shirt. His eyes trail up and see that Elliot's low bun he had his hair in is coming undone- small locks of hair are falling out and framing his face beautifully.

Elliott pauses to take a drink and scrunches up his nose. "I think," He says, resigned, "That I've had enough." Sebastian laughs and takes a sip of his cider. Before he can think about it, Sebastian reaches to push a strand of Elliott's hair behind his ear.

"Oh," Elliott pauses and a light dusting of pink flies across his cheeks. Why did he do that?

"Sorry- Sorry, I'll just- Uh.." Sebastian stands up quickly and turns to leave. Elliott grabs his arm.

"No," Elliott looks surprised, but not disgusted or even disappointed. "No, you're okay. It's quite alright." Elliott glances at the clook on the back wall of the saloon. "It's late, anyway. Care to walk me home?"

Sebastian, in turn, blushes. Oh. Elliott drops his arm, but for a fleeting moment Sebastian wishes he would have just slid down a bit and held his hand. They walk out of the saloon to fat drops of water pouring onto the valley.

"Shit," Sebastian grumbles. He pulls his hood over his dyed hair before turning to Elliott. "You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella on you, right?"

Elliott shivers in his thin button-up. "I'm afraid I left mine at home." Sebastian frowns and unzips his hoodie.

"Here," Sebastian shrugged the almost threadbare garment over his shoulders and handed it to Elliott. Seb was wearing a thick sweater under his hoodie. He'd survive.

"Are you sure?" Elliott's cheeks were still flushed, and after Sebastian nodded, Elliott put on the hoodie. It was short on him- Elliott had to be at least 6'2, maybe taller, while Sebastian was only 5'6.

The two of them hurried down the short steps outside of the saloon and rushed through the muddy path to the bridge that lead to the beach and, subsequently, Elliott's cabin. Sebastian had never been inside, but he had peeked in upduring the Luau a year prior. The small shack was.. Charming. It didn't seem to fit Elliott, but none of the houses in all of Stardew Valley would have.

As their feet pounded against the brick bridge, Elliott turned to Sebastian and laughed. His bun had come completely undone, and his long, auburn hair was nearly soaked. The rain was comng downeven harder.

Elliott looked like the sun. His hair was sticking to his high cheekbones and , standing there in an emerald green button up and Sebastian's favorite hoodie, he was ethereal. He was still a bit drunk, but Sebastion was sure that Elliott was the most gorgeous man he had ever met.

Sebastian may be gay, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in like 2 years but I got back into stardew so .. here. Will probably be at least another chapter. :)


End file.
